The Ancients
Description Many years ago, a group of cats lived at the lake. They had names made up of two parts, such as Lion's Roar, Dark Whiskers and Shy Fawn. They were named the Ancients. After many seasons of calling the lake their home, they moved to the mountains and founded the Tribe of Rushing Water as we know them today. This roleplay page is about when The Ancients lived at the lake, where the four Clans now reside. Allegiances Leader: '''Tiny Ember (Tiny) - small russet she-cat with almost invisible stripes and amber eyes - played by Pintosong '''Sharpclaws: Rose's Thorn - ginger tabby she-cat with twinkling yellow eyes, a white muzzle and a ripped ear - played by Kittycat79 : Crow's Beak (Crow) - solid black tom with brown eyes - mate to Sandy and father of Raven and Pidgeon - played by Pintosong : Sandy Whiskers (Sandy) - cream she-cat with pretty yellow eyes - mate to Crow and mother of Raven and Pidgeon - played by Pintosong : Shimmering Frost (Shimmer) - pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes - played by Pintosong : Cloudy Pelt (Cloudy) - white tom with pale gray stripes and amber eyes - mate to Ripple and father of Falcon, Scurry and Wind - played by Pintosong Softpaws: '''Snake Venom (Snake) - dark gray tom with very long, sharp teeth and green eyes - played by Pintosong : Raven's Beak (Raven) - solid black she-cat with yellow eyes - played by Pintosong : Pidgeon's Beak (Pidgeon) - cream she-cat with minty green eyes - played by Pintosong '''Queens: '''Rippling Stripes (Ripple) - dark brown mackerel tabby she-cat with forest green eyes - mate to Cloudy and mother of Falcon, Scurry and Wind - played by Pintosong '''Kits: '''Falcon Screech (Falcon) - pale brown tomkit with kit-blue eyes - played by Pintosong : Scurrying Mouse (Scurry) - brown she-kit with kit-blue eyes - played by Pintosong : Wind Song (Wind) - pure white she-kit with kit-blue eyes - played by Pintosong '''Elders: Previous cats none Roleplay Rose's Thorn sat at the edge of the Ancient camp, eating a freshly-caught mouse and gazing over the grassy ridge at the lake far below and beyond the sandy strip of beach. The she-cat sniffed the air. Over the strong scent of her kill she smelled rain on the breeze. - Kittycat79 The young Falcon Screech opened his kit-blue eyes. He was lying beside his mother, Rippling Stripes. He stood up, stretched, shaking out each leg, and bounded out of his nest. He and his littermates, Scurrying Mouse and Wind Song, were half a moon old. They were already getting bouncy. Falcon prepared to run out, but Rippling Stripes held down his tail, "Where do you think you're going, Falcon?" Ripple said. "Uhm," the pale brown tomkit murmurred, "just going to find Scurry and Wind." Ripple let go of his tail, purring, "Okay, but I'm coming out too." the tabby queen stepped out of her nest and accompanied her kit out of the nursery. It was newleaf, and the air smelt fresh and clean. Falcon pounced on a beetle that was climbing on a leaf on the ground. His two littermates were playing in a clump of dandelions. Falcon went to join them. "Hey, sleepyhead!" Scurry squeaked, her tail swishing in the air, "You shoulda woke up earlier! Then maybe you would've seen the softpaws practicing!" "Well, you 'shoulda' woken me up!" Wind giggled, "You seemed to have been having a good, dream, so we didn't want to disturb you!" - Pintosong Category:Other cats